This invention relates to a plug-type connection for connecting at least one sterile electrical, optical and/or fluid-carrying line to at least one non-sterile device, with one plug unit on the line side, and one on the equipment side.
In the different surgical applications, it is necessary to establish within the sterile operating area plug-type connections between connecting lines from the patient to the technical supply devices and vice versa. Particularly in the case of minimally invasive surgery, several different auxiliary devices are required for the preparation of the operating field and the surgical procedure itself, for which connections must be established by means of hoses and cables.
German Patent Document P 42 42 069.5 discloses a workplace system in which the connecting lines are guided to the patient by a central connection field which is situated within the sterile operating area. The connection of the connecting lines to the connection field is provided by means of one or several multiple plug-type connections, so that there is no contact with the sterile equipment components in the sterile operating area and the sterile operating personnel. To maintain its sterility, this sterile connection field is covered by the assisting personnel with a sterile covering (hose-type bag) before it is swivelled into the sterile operating area. After the connection field is in place in the sterile operating area, the sterile connecting lines and plugs must be connected to the central connection field by sterile operating personnel while the sterility is maintained. To connect the multiple plug-type connections, it is necessary to cut fitting openings out of the sterile covering in the connection area.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a plug-type connection that is easy to handle different types of connecting lines, and that makes it possible to connect these lines under sterile conditions within the sterile operating field to non-sterile equipment, without exposure of non-sterile surfaces are exposed during the connecting process.
This object is achieved by the plug arrangement constructed according to the invention in which sterile and non-sterile parts remain hermetically separated from one another, particularly during the connection process (which can easily be carried out by hand). The non-sterile equipment-side plug unit, including the lines connected to it which extend into the sterile operating area and are to be contacted (possibly also the apparatus itself) are surrounded by a sterile foil. Before its insertion into the equipment-side plug unit, the plug unit which is situated in the sterile operating area and has lines leading to the patient, cooperates with the equipment-side plug unit to seal-off the contact area by clamping the foil between respective corresponding sealing and clamping edges of the two plug units. Subsequently, an opening is cut in the foil of the plug area to permit the connection. The cut-out foil is removed into the interior of the plug so that then the connection can be carried out between the lines to be contacted and the plug-type connection as a whole can be locked.
All functional parts of the cutting device as well as the individual plug elements of the lines to be connected are situated within the closed, preferably circular sealing lip so that, after the penetration of the foil, no open connection exists from the non-sterile equipment-side plug unit to the sterile line-side plug area. In addition, this sealing also protects the interior plug area from contaminations from the outside.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.